the_cleansingfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season 7 of TBS's The Cleansing consists of ten episodes; it premiered on October 3, 2021, and concluded on March 6, 2022. The show was renewed on October 31, 2021. Alan Yang returned as showrunner for the third and last consecutive season. This season adapts material from Issues #115-126 of the Comic Series. Episodes Rise Up John and his group, along with Tradesburg and Blissville, have banded together to bring the fight to Louis and his community. Dead or Alive Or Louis talks to his people about his plans to destroy the enemy. The Damned The plan involving Knoxers, Tradesburgs and Blissvilles unfolds. Monster Enemies from a outpost are captured and taken to Tradesburg. Mercy The Scavengers surprise John and the communities by showing up to Knox with guns and explosives. What Happened and What's Going On John faces new difficulties after a battle; the fight continues in other communities as core members face hard decisions. Do Not Send Us Astray Trouble arises when unexpected visitors arrive at Blissvile and the community is thrust into action; heartbreaking discoveries are made. Still Gotta Mean Something Louis has to enlist the help of his lieutenants in solving a huge issue facing the Sanctuary; John and the group begin to enact a plan. The Last Stand Part 1 The communities join forces in the last stand against the Scavengers as all-out war unfolds. The Last Stand Part 2 The communities join forces in the last stand against the Scavengers as all-out war unfolds. Episode Information Cast Starring Andrew Lincoln as John Halkett (8 Episodes) Alex Pettyfer as David Welsh (9 Episodes) Paige Turco as Cindy Brown (7 Episodes) Lauren Cohan as Maggie Williams (8 Episodes) Austin Nichols as Tyler (6 Episodes) Jennifer Lawrence as Violet (9 Episodes) Jason Douglas as Tobin (8 Episodes) Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori (9 Episodes) Robert Redford as Louis (9 Episodes) Also Starring Keith Allan as The Man (9 Episodes) Seth Gilliam as Father Ethan (1 Episode) Co-Stars Scott Naxen as Steve (6 Episodes) Rick Abel as Himself (3 Episodes) Niki Rails as Linda (5 Episodes) Deaths * J. Top (Off-Screen) * Gordon (Zombified, Off-Screen) * Roy (Off-Screen) * Andy * Freddie * Dino (Alive and Zombified) * Mara * Gracie's Father * Nelson * Francine * Miranda Morales * Eliza Morales * Louis Morales * Morales * Eric Raleigh (Alive) * Todd * Colton (Off-Screen) * Daniel (Alive and Zombified) * Rudy * Alvaro * Gunther * Joey * Shiva * Yago * Lucille (Confirmed Fate) * Siddiq's Mother (Confirmed Fate) * Siddiq's Father (Confirmed Fate) * Leo * Zia * Natania * Neil * Dean (Alive and Zombified) * Mikey (Off-Screen) * Kent (Off-Screen) * Anna (Off-Screen) * Duke * Paulie * Gomez * Gavin * Carl Grimes * Brion (Alive and Zombified) * Tamiel (Alive and Zombified) * Harlan Carson * Derek * Rick * Keno * Rannay (Alive and Zombified) * Kurt (Alive and Zombified) * Kevin (Alive and Zombified) * Dana (Alive and Zombified) * Wesley (Alive and Zombified) * Katy (Alive and Zombified) * Bruce * Alden's Brother (Confirmed Fate) * Evan * Jared * Reilly * Gary * Simon (Alive and Zombified) * Lance * Duke * Louis * At least 412 unnamed Scavengers * At least 122 unnamed Knox residents * At least 97 unnamed Blissvile residents and refugees Production Filming for the season started in May, 2021 and finished in December, 2021. Ethan Halkett confirmed that this will be the last season that he will a writer for a while. Alan Yang said that he returned as showrunner. Peter Daffin said that he would be the writer for episode 1 for this season along side Alan Yang. Comics This season is based off "Volume 20: All Out War" and "Volume 21: War Never Changes".